El león de montaña
by FANOFSM
Summary: HLC2/ Edward salvó a Bella de la muerte, convirtiéndola en vampiro. Ella no quería ser salvada. Ahora tienen que convivir día a día, él tratando de educarla como una neófita vegetariana, ella siendo una alumna rebelde. Odio, discusión y Lemmon


**_**_Disclaimer: No soy muy buenas para estas cosas... asi que. Hum, no es plagio y tampoco me plageen?, por favor. Supongo... Ningun personaje es mio, es de SM, solo la imaginacion es mia y seria... ¿Tengo que agregar algo mas? _**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>"Hateful Lemonade Contest 2"<strong>_**

_**Título: El León de Montaña**__  
>Penname: FANOFSM<em><br>Summary: Edward salvó a Bella de la muerte, convirtiéndola en vampiro. Ella no quería ser salvada. Ahora tienen que convivir día a día, él tratando de educarla como una neófita vegetariana, ella siendo una alumna rebelde. La sangre humana siempre es un tema para discutir, pero también será la razón que los unirá en una propuesta indecorosa._  
>Pareja: EdwardBella_  
>Número de palabras: 9388 (Sin contar Disclaimer ni esto)<em>___

* * *

><p>- Tengo sed - murmuró observandome con ojos de súplica. Inspiré profundamente, el aroma a vainilla y fresas me llenaron. Maldita. Cerré los ojos y trate de no pensar en lo rico que olía o en lo genial que sería recorrer mi nariz en su cuello.<p>

Soy un idiota. Nunca debí hacerlo. ¿Cómo mierda creí que iba a funcionar? Esto es una miseria, no puedo creer que le haya visto esperanza.

- Acabas de beber cinco venados. ¿Cómo es posible que todavía tengas sed? - pregunté con enojo.

- Soy una neófita, por si no lo recuerdas. - dijo lanzandome su mirada envenenada.

- ¿Por qué no te bebiste otro cuando tuvimos la oportunidad? Habían cientos y cientos de venados. - me quejé.

- Porque no tenía sed en ese entonces. - replicó.

- Claro, y justo cuando volvemos, mágicamente tienes sed. Los dos sabemos que lo haces para hincharme las bolas, porque eso haces. Hincharme las bolas - gruñí. Ella me miró por un momento y observé como su cuerpo se tensó, apretando su mandíbula con fuerza.

- Pero si es el señor egocéntrico, ¿Crees que me paso la noche despierta solo para planear una manera de torturarte? No te halagues por favor. - escupió enojada.

- De hecho, sí. Porque no te he visto dormir ninguna vez desde los últimos dos meses. - ella rodó los ojos.

- ¿Te das cuenta de cuán idiota suenas, verdad? Se supone que yo soy la vampira neófita tonta y nueva aqui, y tu eres el vampiro descompuesto con un centenar de años, reflejados en tu "sabiduría" - dijo haciendo las comillas. - Si después de cien años, sigues creyendo que nosotros dormimos, entonces no se si pueda confiar en ti.

Fue mi turno de rodar los ojos.

- Vete. Me da igual si confías en mí o no, créeme que quiero esto menos que tú.

- Como si eso fuera posible. - murmuró con sarcasmo mientras levantaba y bajaba los brazos en un gesto de indignación. - Cada vez que me echas, yo me voy, sintiendo por primera vez en mi vida libertad mientras voy corriendo con mi super velocidad vampirica y sonreír porque sé que no me voy a caer como la torpe humana que solía ser. Cada vez que me voy, _cada vez_, me buscas y me obligas a volver contigo.

- ¿Y tu crees que te obligo a volver conmigo porque de repente, me di cuenta que en verdad te tome cariño, que no puedo vivir sin ti y que deberíamos estar juntos eternamente? Pues déjame decirte que no es así, señorita.

- Como quieras. Seguiría discutiendo contigo pero mi sed me esta matando - murmuró suspirando.

- Han pasado exactamente sietes minutos desde que llegamos del prado, sietes minutos desde tu quinto y último venado ¿Cómo es posible que tienes sed de nuevo? - pregunté.

- ¡Discúlpame por ser una drogadicta! Si tuviera a mi humano, probablemente no tendría sed. - gruñó cruzándose de brazos, me lanzó una mirada cargada de furia.

- Créeme. Sangre humana es lo último que querrás probar, es mucho mas adictivo de lo que podrías pensar. - sus ojos dorados se abrieron desmesuradamente, observé cómo el líquido cristalino se fue revolviendo como una especie de huracán hasta que se perdió entre el negro carbón. Solo se podía observar el blanco y el negro. Sus ojos habían oscurecido, hambrienta y deseosa de probar sangre humana.

- Yo quiero - susurró poseída, convertida en ese neófito que era, sin ningún rastro de algo racional en su voz.

- No tendrás a ningún humano mientras estés bajo este techo. - dije.

- Bien. Me voy. - respondió levantándose del sillón, dispuesta a salir por la puerta. Leyendo sus intenciones, estuve enfrente de ella en un segundo.

- No te vas a ninguna parte - gruñí, tratando de mostrar un gesto autoritario. Ella frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido de frustración.

- ¡Soy una neófita libre! Puedo ir a donde quiera. ¡Democracia, Democracia! - canturreó con una mano en su boca como si fuera una especie de altavoz, y la otra mano cerrada en un puño, se movía de arriba hacia abajo a modo de protesta, imitando a una liberal.

No sabía si reírme o gruñir ante la situación, por que si lo decía enserio entonces voy a tener serios problemas lidiando con ella, más de lo que ya tengo.

- Isabella. Escúchame bien. No te iras a ninguna parte, te quedarás acá bajo mi mandato y la regla mas importante, no beberás humanos. ¿Entiendes? - le dediqué una mirada intensa, para que supiera cuán enserio hablaba. Ella me miró de vuelta, cruzándose de brazos para demostrarme que le importaba un comino lo que le dije.

Malditas chicas del siglo veintiuno. Ahora son unas insolentes de mierda y no respetan a las autoridades. En mis tiempos no pasaba eso.

Espera...

¿En mis tiempos no pasaba eso? ¿Yo dije eso?

Oh Dios...

- ¿Por qué tendría que escucharte? - dijo en un tono rebelde.

- Por que te convertí y eso me da el derecho de tener poder sobre ti. - argumenté.

Su rostro se contrajo de dolor por un momento, cambiando rápidamente su expresión a la de un odio profundo. Era tan intensa esa mirada, que por poco me sentí intimidado, por poco.

- ¡Nadie te pidió que me convirtieras! - estalló en un grito.

- ¡Te salvé de la muerte! Deberías estar besando mis pies en vez de gritarme, mal agradecida - gruñí.

- Debiste haberme dejado morir. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que quiero vivir? ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero vivir en esta miserable vida? ¿Quieres que termine sola e infeliz, para luego convertir a otro idiota y condenarlo como hiciste conmigo? ¿Eres tan miserable que necesitas ver a otros sufriendo como tu? - sus preguntas hicieron que un calor interno se apoderara de mí, estaba furioso. Esa estúpida no sabía nada.

- Cállate - escupí. Cerré los ojos e inhalé un par de veces para tratar de calmar mi enojo.

- ¿Por qué debería callarme? Te odio y no te debo nada. ¿Crees que me hiciste un favor salvándome de la muerte? Pues te digo enseguida que la respuesta es un maldito, puto y profundo ¡No! - gritó a punto de quebrarse. Vi en sus ojos lo vulnerable que era, lo triste que estaba y algo en mi interior ser revolvió. Pero rápidamente, se cubrió con su mascara de acero, esa que tantas veces había visto, esa que la protegía y le daba el valor de decirme las cosas a la cara, esa vampira que estaba llena de dolor, rabia y odio - ¿Sabes lo que me hiciste? - preguntó señalando mi pecho acusadoramente.

- Te di una segunda vida. Deberías estar agradecida en vez de comportarte como una niñata montando semejante espectáculo de berrinche. - respondí con voz fría.

- ¡No la quiero! - gruñó en mi cara. Puso ambas manos en mi pecho mientras me empujó, recostandome contra la pared. Sus manos se empuñaron alrededor de mi sudadera, acercando su cuerpo al mío. - Me condenaste a una vida eterna... - susurró como si la hubiera traicionado. Su rostro estaba a solo unos centímetros del mío y su aroma me afectaba mas de lo que pensé.

- Es un regalo - repliqué dejando de respirar, pero aún así podía sentir el tacto de su aliento contra mi rostro. Era relajante. Sus ojos llamearon furiosamente, su cuerpo estaba tenso y sabía que iba a protestar. - ¿Sabes qué?, Tómalo como quieras. Yo vi a una chica en el acantilado a punto de morirse. La quise salvar. Un error, aparentemente. - gruñí observándola con odio.

Recuerdo perfectamente esa noche cuando la salvé. Era una noche linda y extrañamente mi humor era bastante bueno. Salí a correr por el prado a pies descalzos, sintiendo la caricia de la tierra contra mi piel de marmol con cada pisada que daba. Iba con los ojos cerrados y los oídos bien afinados, guiándome por el sonido de las cosas, por mis instintos que me decían a donde ir sin llegar a chocar con nada. Su aroma peculiar a fresas con una mezcla de vainillas fue lo que me atrajo hacia ella, e instantáneamente cambié de rumbo, siguiendo ese aroma. El olor se intensificaba cada vez mas a medida que me iba acercando, y el ardor en mi garganta también. Cuando finalmente lo sentí lo suficientemente cerca, abrí los ojos para mirar con hambre la sangre transparente que se iba mezclando entre el agua salada. Miré alrededor y me di cuenta de que había alguien entre medio de esa sangre. Era una chica. Era ella.

Pensé que si la salvaba, sería como cuando Carlisle lo hizo con todos nosotros. Ella iba a tener una nueva oportunidad para vivir, podría ser feliz nuevamente, pensé que por lo menos cuando ella despertara en su nuevo mundo, nos llevaríamos bien. Pero que equivocado estuve.

Rápidamente nade hacia ella, su corazón todavía seguía latiendo, débil, pero latía. Me concentré en calmar mis instintos de vampiro como muchas veces había hecho antes. Aunque esta vez, mi control estaba mas débil y me costó mucho calmar mi bestia. Quizá se debía a que ella perdió mucha sangre, o quizá su sangre era extremadamente delicioso para mí y lo encontré demasiado difícil de resistir. Tal vez era un conjunto de todo eso, fue un conjunto de razones para hacerme caer en la tentación y dejarme llevar por el vampiro que soy. Pero me resistí.

Cuando llegué a su lado, la tomé de la cintura y nadé con ella hasta una rocas cercanas, recostando cuidadosamente su cuerpo contra una de ellas a modo de soporte. Sus latidos eran cada vez mas lentos, signo de que iba a morir en unos segundos, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, clavé mis dientes en su cuello liberando toda la ponzoña que se había acumulado en mi boca. Su sangre tibia y adictiva fue llenando mi boca, deslizándose por mi lengua como una suave caricia hasta que llegó a mi garganta, calmando el ardor. Esa fue la primera vez después de un centenar que probé sangre humana, lejos el mejor sabor que había tenido la suerte de probar. Cuando su sangre ingresó a mi sistema, sentí una oleada de tranquilidad relajando todo mi cuerpo, y algo en mi pecho creció. Una especie de hormigueo. Esa también fue la primera vez que sentí una energía así mi cuerpo, una energía que me conectaba a ella. Pero se cortó cuando un gemido de dolor llegó a mis oídos y fue entonces cuando cerré mis ojos y concentré toda mi fuerza de voluntad para alejar mi boca de su cuello, porque si seguía bebiendo ella moriría.

El agua del mar mecía nuestros cuerpos ligeramente mientras el viento se volvía cada vez mas salvaje. Puse mi mano en la cintura de la chica, sintiendo una extraña electricidad cuando lo hice. Y luego, con cuidado aparté el cabello que tenía con sobre su rostro, impidiéndome ver su rostro en el primer momento. La chica era hermosa.

_Es_ hermosa. Desgraciadamente tengo que usar tiempo presente.

Agité mi cabeza y traté de borrar esos pensamientos. Total, no importaba cuan hermosa fuera, su actitud es la que me molesta de ella. Tan cabezota y rebelde.

¿Qué no entiende que le estoy dando una oportunidad para vivir?

Sus ojos me miraron por un segundo, brillando con tristeza.

- Como si te hiciera mejor vampiro salvando a una mujer que se esta por morir, convirtiéndola en este monstruo. No te hagas el héroe ahora, que no te queda. Tengo sed... - susurró finalmente. Ésta vez no estaba peleando, si no que estaba suplicando, había dejado de luchar y ahora solo quería descargar todo el odio que sentía hacia mi persona. - Me condenaste a esto, a beberme la vida de otros, a beber sangre humana. Si quieres ser el héroe de la película convirtiéndome en esta mierda de vampiro, entonces ten la decencia de dejarme ser una como tal. No quiero tu estilo de vida, no quiero nada tuyo. Nada - murmuró acercando cada vez mas su rostro al mío.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo su presencia. Traté de no pensar en su cercanía y en la extraña sensación que me provocaba su cuerpo. Lentamente fui levantando mi mano derecha hasta que llegué a la altura de su cabeza, y enterré mis dedos entre su cabello. Agarré un puñado y tiré de él con delicadeza tratando no dañarla, pues por mas que la odiara, ella seguía siendo una dama y yo un caballero. O eso me recordaba siempre para no golpearla.

- ¿Crees que no sé lo que se siente ser un neófito? ¿Crees que no se como se siente tener sed, ser adicto a la sangre, que tu garganta queme, como si hubieras tragado fuego? ¿Crees que no se nada de eso?

- Entonces ayúdame. Si realmente sabes lo que se siente, tienes que ayudarme - murmuró con desesperación. - Me duele demasiado.

- Lo sé Bella - dije suavizando mi voz, mis dedos todavía seguían entre su cuero cabelludo, mientras le hacía mirar hacia arriba, a mis ojos. - Pero también sé lo que se siente estar perdido. Tu no quieres estar perdida. De verdad que no quieres - dije con seriedad, remarcando la ultima frase para que sepa cuán importante es eso - La adicción a la sangre será tan grande, que vas a querer y querer, vas a matar y matar y no te importará nada ni nadie. Te vas a perder. Vas a perder la poca humanidad que todavía te queda. Por cada gota de sangre que bebes, por cada latido que te llevas, por cada vida que robas, tu humanidad se va con ella. Y cuando te sientas perdido, cuando tu lado racional no exista, lo único que quedará de ti, sera solo ese vampiro que se deja llevar por sus instintos primitivos. El ardor en la garganta será una comezón en comparación a lo que sentirás cuando te des cuenta de lo que eres, de lo perdido que estás, porque la culpa nunca te abandonará.

Me miró en silencio mientras meditaba mis palabras.

- A mi no me ocurrirá eso. Solo quiero una probada de sangre humana - murmuró apretando su agarre sobre mi.

- Isabella - murmuré tratando con todas mis fuerzas de sonar mas comprensivo. - Cuando pruebes sangre humana, no lo podrás dejar, será más adictivo que la sangre de venado.

- Prometo que solo será uno. - sus ojos habían vuelto a ser un dorado cristalino nuevamente, pude ver la desesperación dentro de ellos. Pero no podía ablandarme, porque la quiero ayudar, ya que por mi culpa ella esta condenada a esto. No puedo ir convirtiendo a personas para luego dejar que se arruinen solos. Se lo debo. Así que tengo que ser duro con ella.

- No - dije firmemente. Nuevamente su expresión era de odio, sus ojos eran fríos y su ceño fruncido me mostraba que no estaba contenta con mi respuesta.

- Te odio - gruñó. Y en un santiamén ella ya no estaba a mi lado, si no que estaba sentada en el sillón con los pies en el asiento. Rápidamente, me acerqué a ella, apoyando mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón mientras la acorralaba. Agachó la cabeza fijando la vista en su regazo, evitando contacto visual. Puse una mano debajo de su mentón y la obligué a mirarme.

El brillo triste que tenía en sus ojos me hizo entender que ella realmente era miserable, y que no quería nada de esto. Me hizo entender que me odiaba y por alguna razón, eso me molestaba. Fruncí el ceño.

- Tu crees que me odias. Pero no hay persona en el mundo que me puede odiar mas de lo que yo hago. No tienes idea de lo que mucho que me odio. Me odio porque convertí a una adolescente inmadura que no sabe lo que tiene, que se queja por todo...

Giró bruscamente su rostro, alejándolo de mi mano su mentón, mientras fruncía el ceño y me taladraba con su mirada de odio.

- Tu no me conoces... - murmuró por lo bajo.

- Y tu tampoco...

- Déjame ir entonces - suplicó con un hilo de voz. Puse mi mano devuelta en el sillón como soporte, inclinando más mi cuerpo sobre ella. Se echó hacia atrás a medida que yo me acercaba. - Por favor - rogó desesperada.

Mi rostro estaba a solo unos centrimetros de ella, observé sus ojos suplicantes y vacíos mientras rogaba por libertad. Sentí nuevamente esa energía que nos conectaba, mi cuerpo se relajó completamente y una paz invadió mi ser. Noté que ella también se relajó y su mirada ya no era de odio, tenía algo más que no supe descifrar. Recorrí su rostro con mis ojos, su piel era pálida y lisa, entregándome unas ganas inexplicables de tocarlo con mis dedos. Sobre su pequeña nariz pude reconocer pecas, su boca estaba pálido y rosado a la vez, miré fascinado cómo su lengua se asomó humedeciendo sus labios, dejándolos brillantes. Instintivamente puse mi mano derecha sobre su mejilla, tocando la fría y suave piel de mármol, pasando lentamente el pulgar por su labio inferior. Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Su rostro sereno me llevó al día en que la salvé y recordé con horror lo hermosa que era. Ahora que examinaba sus facciones, me di cuenta que era más hermosa de lo que pensé. Me entraron unas locas ganas de besarla, de sentir sus labios brillantes. Ella abrió los ojos y su vista se fue a mis labios también. Vi el deseo que había en su mirada y sentí mezclado entre la fresas y vainilla, el aroma de su excitación, haciéndolo mas exquisito e hipnotizante todavía.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, bajé lentamente mi rostro hacia ella, acortando la distancia hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y en un instante, me encontré devorando su boca en un apasionado beso. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me correspondió el beso. Suspiré pesadamente mientras succionaba su labio inferior con fuerza, utilizando mi lengua para saborearlo. Un gemido salió de su pecho y en un segundo, yo estaba en la puerta, con al menos tres metros de distancia separandonos.

- Yo... - murmuré sin saber que decir. Pasé mis dedos por el cabello mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de ignorar el ardor en mi labios que me pedían besarla de nuevo. - Saldré a cazar. Ni se te ocurra escapar por que lo sabre - murmuré evitando mirarla.

El silencio que se produjo fue incómodo, y deseé mas que nada poder leer su mente. Pero desgraciadamente ella era era un escudo.

- Vuelvo en media hora - murmuré y sin más salí de la casa.

No sé por qué no cacé cuando estuve con ella, quizá era para cuidarla y que no se escapara cuando yo estuviera en medio de mi banquete, pero me di cuenta que eso solo era una excusa y que me gustaba de sobremanera verla cazando. Era simplemente maravilloso.

Agité la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Ya no quería pensar, porque si lo hacía, me llevarían a ella y no estaba dispuesto a recordarla, tampoco quería pensar en lo que paso recién así que bloqueé mi mente y me concentré solo en cazar.

Cerré los ojos y traté de agudizar mis sentidos. Podía sentir el aroma de los árboles y las flores otoñales que se estaban preparando para abandonar esta temporada. Una briza de viento hizo que mi cabello revoloteara sobre mi rostro. Me concentré en el sonido que producían las hojas al arrastrarse con el suelo, ramas chasqueando, aves cantando mientras van migrando en bandadas, el susurro que producía el movimiento de mis ropas y luego el rugido de un felino...

Inhalé profundamente y el aroma dulzón a león de montaña llenaron mis fosas nasales. Instantáneamente abrí los ojos, sintiendo mis colmillos endurecer bajo mi lengua, mi boca llenándose del sabor amargo a ponzoña, mi garganta reseca y un gruñido saliendo de mi pecho.

Después de tanto tiempo, por fin podía probar un bocado del dulce néctar, ese que calmará mi sed. Solo por un momento.

Los ojos del felino me miraba con temor, su cuerpo estaba tenso, mostrando sus dientes desafiante. Él sabía que estaba presente ante una amenaza y también sabía que no podía correr, pues sería inútil. Pero era luchador, tenía esperanzas, pelearía hasta el último segundo por su vida. Algunos lo llaman ser valiente, yo pienso que es solo un idiota.

Involuntariamente, una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, ladina, para ser más específico.

Me acerqué con pasos lentos hacia él, acortando la distancia. Sus instintos hicieron que gruñera, tratando de intimidarme, tratando de engañarme, tratando de hacerme creer que no tiene miedo. Mentiras.

En menos de un segundo ya estaba al lado del animal, lo abracé por el torso y solté una risita divertida cuando la criatura comenzó a mover sus extremidades, en un intento de escapar de mí. Gruñó con todas sus fuerzas, primero con enojo, luego con resignación hasta que finalmente, sus sonidos se convirtieron en gemidos de dolor, de súplica. Yo todavía no clavaba mis dientes sobre él, pero se lo veía venir. Se giró de tal forma que sus garras lograron rasgar mi ropa.

- Estúpido animal. Yo solo quería jugar un rato contigo, pero ahora estropeaste mi sudadera. Alice me va a matar cuando vea esto, probablemente ya lo vio. Mierda - murmuré para mi mismo.

Lo solté por un momento y me quité rápidamente la sudadera, dejando los pedazos rotos en el suelo. El animal había comenzado a correr en el minuto que lo dejé libre, así que me puse de pie enseguida para comenzar mi carrera hacia él. Un poco de diversión, hace tiempo que no tenía eso.

Corrí lentamente mientras lo seguía, el león estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de mí y en dos segundos yo podría tenerlo contra el piso y estar bebiendo de él, pero entonces ¿Donde estaría la diversión?. Continué corriendo un largo tiempo, hasta que me canse de jugar con la comida de una vez por todas y aceleré mi paso para alcanzarlo. Rápidamente tomé al felino y enterré mis dientes en el cuello, sintiendo con satisfacción cómo sus gemidos de súplicas y sus rasguños se fueron calmando a medida que le succionaba la sangre. Me costó bastante trabajo domarlo, se movía de un lado para otro mientras gemía de dolor. Seguramente me embarró de sangre. El dulce néctar llegó rápidamente a mi garganta, calmando el ardor y el sabor amargo que tenía la ponzoña en la boca. Comencé a beber bocado tras bocado, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, cada vez mas lentos.

_Bumbumbum, bumbumbum, bumbum, bumbum, bumbum... bum..._

No terminé ni siquiera de beber al animal por completo cuando un aroma familiar llegó a mis fosas nasales. Era como una especie de perfume embriagante, una mezcla de vainillas con fresas, lo suficientemente exquisito como para quitar mi atención del animal al que le estaba quitando la vida. Inhalé nuevamente, y esta vez sentí otro aroma, era el de un humano.

No puede ser.

No otra vez. ¡Demonios!

Gruñendo en frustración, tragué por última vez la sangre del felino antes de soltarlo y ponerme de pie. Estuve a punto de continuar bebiendo de él, quería terminar aunque sea una vez mi plato de comida, pero al parecer ella no me quiere dar ese privilegio. Cuando al fin tengo a mi león de montaña y puedo saciar mi sed después de tanto tiempo, ella arruina todo. Maldita perra, siempre lo mismo.

Agudicé nuevamente mis sentidos y traté de buscarla. Abandoné el lugar rápidamente, lamentando la pérdida de un plato a medio servir. Miles y miles de vampiros serían afortunados de beber semejante criatura, y yo que lo tengo lo estoy desechando. Todo por culpa de ella. Vale, es mentira. Nadie quiere esa cagada de comida, todos prefieren servirse a un humano. Pero mi dieta es particular.

Verán, yo prefiero el agua sobre la Coca Cola. ¿Estúpido no? Pero aunque no lo crean, el agua es más saludable que la Coca cola, porque es bajo en calorías. En cambio, la coca cola tiene muchas calorías.

_Existe Coca cola Light y Zero._

Sh... Estoy tratando de explicar por qué es mejor el agua que la Coca cola, no me hagas ver como un estúpido. Que desconsiderado.

Bueno y como iba diciendo, la Coca cola es mala, porque después de un tiempo, se vuelve vicioso, adictivo y no podrás vivir sin él, vas a robar, vas a lastimar a personas incluso matar. Así que en definitiva, tienes que escoger el agua. Punto.

Corrí rápidamente, siguiendo mis instintos mientras me guiaba por el aroma de esa perra, exquisito, pero maldito al fin y al cabo.

Su hermoso cuerpo pasó frente a mí, dirigiéndose al humano e ignorándome. Al parecer estaba tan poseída que no ni siquiera me vio o me sintió.

- Bella - murmuré. Ella continuó ignorándome y siguió corriendo, acercándose cada vez más al hombre. Me concentré en mi carrera y corrí lo mas rápido que pude, tratando de alcanzar a esa recién nacida.

- Aléjate - escuché como susurró a velocidad vampírica.

- Aléjate del humano - reproché.

Ya estaba detrás de ella, solo unos pocos metros nos separaban. Pude ver su perfecta silueta contoneándose mientras danzaba sensualmente, haciendo su carrera para alcanzar al humano que ni siquiera podía oírnos, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba. Rápidamente, acorté la distancia que había entre nosotros y la tomé de la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al mío.

Ella forcejeó tercamente, pataleando, gruñendo. Su fuerza de neófita casi la liberaba de mi agarre, pero por suerte la tomé del brazo y comencé a arrastrarla lejos del humano.

- ¡Suéltame, imbécil! - gruñó moviéndose de un lado para otro, tratando de escaparse. Apreté mis dedos alrededor de su brazo, y con el otro envolví su estómago, presionando su cuerpo contra mi pecho. No tenía miedo en ser brusco con ella, porque estaba seguro que el mas dañado iba a ser yo.

- No - dije con voz firme. Movió las piernas, simulando que estaba corriendo, pero la apresé bastante bien. Su trasero se pegó a mi entrepierna y una oleada de calor llegó a mi cuerpo.

No puede ser. Este no era ni el momento, ni el lugar para excitarme. No después de tantos años y con ella. Con ella definitivamente no. Pero a mi cuerpo parece que no le importa.

- ¡Suéltame! - gruñó de nuevo mientras se movía de arriba hacia abajo, restregando su trasero contra mi ahora erección.

Oh Dios... Cerré los ojos y contuve la respiración para tratar de sentir menos.

Rápidamente, giré su cuerpo de modo que estábamos frente a frente. Me senté en el pasto y tiré de su mano haciendo que cayera sobre mí, su cuerpo chocando con mi torso desnudo

- Bella, tranquilízate. - murmuré poniendo mis manos en su cintura para retener su cuerpo. Sus brazos estaban libres y comenzó a golpearme con sus manos. - ¡Maldita sea! - gruñí. Dejé las manos que estaban en su cintura y tomé sus muñecas a la vez que nos giré, ahora estando yo sobre ella. Presioné sus brazos contra el cesped a cada lado de su cabeza y traté de inmovilizarla con mi pelvis. Al parecer, ella estaba tan concentrada en su sed que no se dio cuenta de mi erección. Gracias a Dios.

- ¡No me puedo tranquilizar! - se quejó. Sabía que si fuera humana, estaría llorando. - Me arde, duele. - murmuró.

- Lo sé Bella. Pero tienes que tranquilizarte. Trata - murmuré. Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a agitarse, forcejeando con sus brazos y sus piernas.

- ¡Suéltame! - gruñó. - Quiero al humano.

- No lo quieres Bella - dije, sabiendo lo estupido que sonaba porque era obvio que ella quería un humano.

- Si no me sueltas, haré que el venga a mí. - advirtió.

- ¿Cómo pl...?

- ¡Ayuda! - gritó interrumpiéndome. - ¡Socorro! ¡Tengo un acosador sobre mí, me va a violar!

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante la situación. Aunque lo de violar no me parecía mala idea. Agité la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso. Ella se quedó en silencio y me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente al de uno sorprendido. Sus ojos estaban negros, aunque esta vez no era de sed.

- Tienes sangre - susurró ahora totalmente tranquila. Sus piernas que estaban a cada lado de las mías, comenzaron a subir lentamente por mi pantorrilla, pasando por la parte de atrás de mis muslos hasta que los cruzó en mi trasero y luego las apretó acercándome mas a su cuerpo. Siseé por lo bajo ante su extraño pero excitante comportamiento. Podía sentir su centro contra mi erección.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella? - pregunté con voz ronca.

- Tengo hambre - murmuró recorriendo mi rostro y mi cuerpo con sus ojos. Inhalé profundamente y noté nuevamente el olor de su excitación. Me miré confundido y caí en la cuenta de que estaba manchado de sangre. Mi torso desnudo estaba lleno de rasguños y sangre seca. Solté el agarre que tenía alrededor de sus muñecas y apoye las palmas en el pasto. Ella pasó sus manos por mi pecho, subiendo hasta llegar a mi cuello. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la sensación.

- ¿Tienes hambre? Los vampiros no tenemos hambre - respondí todavía con los ojos cerrados. Sentí sus dedos en mi mandíbula y luego en mis labios, delineando la comisura de ellos.

Escuché un gemido proveniente de ella, provocando que mi erección creciera. Abrí los ojos y la observé chupando sus dedos manchados de sangre.

- Al parecer yo sí - susurró, sus ojos oscuros me miraron con deseo. - ¿Qué es ese sabor? - preguntó curiosa.

- León de montaña - respondí. Puse mis manos en su cadera mientras acomodaba mi erección en su entrada. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió en respuesta.

- Yo quiero - murmuró agitando sus caderas, en busca de fricción.

- No queda - respondí mientras la ayudaba a encontrar su fricción, presionando mi pelvis contra ella. Puso sus manos en mis hombros, mientras se relamía los labios, plasmando una sonrisa seductora en su rostro. Hermosa.

- Yo veo que queda mucha todavía. - dijo. En un segundo, sentí el pasto en mi espalda y me vi acostado en el suelo con Bella sentada a horcajadas sobre mí.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? - pregunté mientras ponía mis manos en el cuello V de su blusa y tiraba de la tela con fuerza. Su increíble torso quedó expuesto ante mí y no pude evitar mirarla con deseo. Era mas hermosa de lo que jamás pensé. Recorrí sus pechos llenos contra la tela del sostén, su estomago plano y su piel nivea con mis ojos. Creo que ella no es la única que tenia hambre.

- No lo sé - respondió inclinandose sobre mí. Apoyó sus manos en mi pecho y acercó su rostro al mío, rozando nuestras narices. - Yo te odio - murmuró, su lengua salió de su boca y lamió suavemente la comisura de mis labios. Saboreando la sangre del león.

- Yo también te odio - murmuré mientras sentía su lengua en mi mentón. Puse mis manos en su cadera, presionando con fuerza hacia abajo. Soltó un jadeo mientras seguía bebiendo sangre, ahora de mi mandíbula.

- Pero eres delicioso y hermoso. ¿Por qué? - preguntó.

- Simplemente lo soy - dije sonriendo ladinamente.

- También eres un imbécil. - mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

- Lo sé - recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos, acariciando su espalda.

- Un idiota desgraciado - murmuró contra mi cuello. Gruñí y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando sentí su fría lengua acariciando mi piel.

- Totalmente de acuerdo. - murmuré.

Se alejó de mí, mirándome con sus ojos dorados cristalinos, la pupila estaba extrañamente mas grande y negra de lo normal. Sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla y el contorno de mi labio. Llevé una mano a su estomago y fui subiendo lentamente con la punta de los dedos, hasta llegar a la tela de su sostén. Ella miraba atentamente mis movimientos, sin decir nada. Mis dedos se metieron entre sus pechos, tomando la unión de la prenda y rápidamente tiré de ella, observando finalmente su torso desnudo. Gruñí exageradamente cuando vi sus pechos redondos y erguidos. Perfectos.

- ¿Como no me di cuenta antes? - susurré. ¿Cómo pude haber vivido dos meses con semejante belleza y nunca haber hecho nada al respecto? Ella tenía razón, soy un idiota.

- Porque eres un ciego - murmuró ella dedicándome una sonrisa. La primera sonrisa que había visto. Le daba a su rostro un toque de alegría que le hacía mas hermosa todavía. No pensé que fuera posible, pero quizá realmente estaba ciego.

- Aparentemente - respondí. Puse mi mano en su cabeza y la acerqué a mí. Su boca se cerró en torno a mi labio inferior y sentí cómo lo recorrió con su suave lengua. Gruñí en respuesta. Abrí la boca lentamente, para darle mas acceso a su exploración. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y un gemido de su parte hizo que mi cuerpo vibrara. Bajé mis manos por su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda mientras me concentraba en el beso. Lento, apasionado, sensual y mágico. Nuevamente sentí la energía envolviéndonos en una burbuja de tranquilidad y paz.

- Te deseo - murmuró.

- Está mal - susurré contra sus labios, nos giré nuevamente y quedé sobre ella. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando me miró y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó.

- Por que yo te odio y tu me odias - respondí mientras volvía mis labios a los de ella. Este beso era mas demandante y ahora tenía mas espacio para explorar. Mis manos recorrieron su costado desnudo, deteniéndome en sus suaves pechos que estrujé con delicadeza. Ella mordió mi labio inferior cuando sintió eso, y apretó mas el agarré que tenía en mi cintura. Comencé a mover mi pelvis sensualmente, tratando de encontrar fricción.

- Pero me deseas - gimió cuando mis labios se fueron a su cuello. Pasé la punta de la nariz a lo largo de él, como siempre quise hacerlo e inhalé su perfume hipnotizante.

- Desgraciadamente - con mi lengua, recorrí la extensión de ella, saboreando su piel.

Sentí sus manos en mi cabello, tirando con desesperación. Sus gemidos eran cada vez mas audibles y yo me ponía mas duro. Me alejé de su cuello y comencé a bajar con mis labios, besando y lamiendo el hueso de su clavícula. Dejé un camino húmedo desde allí hasta su pecho, concentrando mi deseo.

Su sabor era exquisito y solté un gruñido cuando sentí la suave piel del pezón erecto contra mi lengua. Succioné fuertemente, escuchando fascinado los sonidos que provocaba en ella. Pasé mis manos por sus costados, enterrando la punta de los dedos para buscar mas fricción. Cuando sentí la tela de sus jeans a la altura de la cadera, metí mis dedos entre ellos y los bajé de un tirón, rompiendo el pantalón.

- Hay un objeto que se llama botón - murmuró sonriendo. Descubrí que me gustaba mucho su sonrisa, nunca lo hacía y el hecho de verlo me sentía mas... ¿feliz?

Me separé de ella, arrodillándome entre sus piernas y me dí el tiempo de mirarla. Su pantalón estaba roto por los lados, de modo que la parte de adelante estaba suelta. Tomé la tela entre mis manos y lo rompí, removiendo el material innecesario. Sus muslos quedaron expuestos ante mis ojos.

- No conozco los botones. - Susurré mientras paseaba mi mirada por su cuerpo como un poseído. Se veía extremadamente inocente tirada en el piso con el cabello desparramado sobre el pasto. Su torso completamente desnudo, me mostraban unos elegantes senos, tenia un estomago plano y la cadera estaba cubierto por una fina tela de encaje. Sus muslos estaban descubiertos solo hasta la altura de la rodilla, pues sus pantorrillas todavía estaban con la tela del pantalón. La que no logré romper.

Ella me miró en silencio por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo nos observábamos. Era extraño pues nunca pasaba esto. De repente, sus ojos cristalinos se volvieron negros nuevamente. Tomé un bocado de aire y sentí el aroma de un humano. Estaba poseída de nuevo.

En menos de un segundo me había apartado y ella estaba de pie corriendo hacia la víctima. Gruñí en frustración y fui detrás de ella. Observé su cuerpo mientras corría, su espalda estaba desnuda, cubierta de tan solo su cabello largo. Pude notar su hermoso y redondo trasero contraerse a medida que avanzaba, llevaba una tanga roja. Pensé que no podía ponerme más duro, pero al parecer, estaba equivocado. Para variar

Logré alcanzarla antes de que llegara al humano, pero no la podía atrapar. Estábamos corriendo a la misma altura, pero sabía que si hacía un movimiento, ella escaparía fácilmente.

- Vamos Bella, volvamos a casa - sugerí.

- Primero tendré a mi humano. - gruñó.

- No vas a tener ningún humano - dije con tono demandante.

- Sí - gruñó tercamente.

- Vale, tu no me vas a cambiar por un humano. ¿Entendido?.

- ¿Qué? - lo que dije le desconcertó de tal manera que fue disminuyendo su velocidad, lo que me dio ventaja. Así que de un solo movimiento, puse mis manos en su cintura y la llevé un árbol cercano, aplastando su cuerpo contra él. Ella jadeó sorprendida.

- Que no me vas a cambiar por un humano - repetí mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla.

- No ent...

Mi boca estaba sobre ella, callándola de un beso. Introduje mi lengua para encontrarme con la suya y comencé a masajearla. En un principio ella comenzó a protestar, empujándome con sus manos y gruñendo en frustración, pero después se dejó llevar y envolvió mi cuello con sus brazos. Nuestros labios se movían sincronizadamente, encajando a la perfección, como si fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

- ¿A quién prefieres, al humano o a mí? - pregunté rompiendo el beso mientras apoyaba mi frente en la suya. Sus ojos parecieron meditarlo un momento y la besé nuevamente para convencerle de que yo era mejor opción que la sangre de ese inmundo humano.

- Tendrás que hacer mucho trabajo para superar a la sangre humana - susurró alejándose de mí.

- Creo que podré manejarlo - dije sonriendo. - Pero primero, volvamos a la casa. No vaya ser que llegue otro humano y llame tu atención. - Ella asintió. Puse mis manos en sus muslos, para darle a entender que tenía que saltar. - Yo te llevo. - murmuré al mismo tiempo que ella envolvía mi cintura con sus largas piernas.

Sentí sus labios en mi cuello a medida que iba corriendo. Cerré los ojos y traté de concentrarme en los sonidos para no chocar. Me guié por mis instintos, que se sabían el recorrido de memoria a mi casa. Cuando finalmente llegamos, la dejé en el piso y abrí la puerta rápidamente.

Ella entró a la casa con su velocidad de neófita y en cuanto puse un pie dentro de ella, sus manos estaban sobre mi cuerpo y su boca sobre la mía. Mis manos se fueron a su trasero descubierto, y lo estrujé fuertemente, enterrando la punta de los dedos. Acerqué mi pelvis al de ella mientras nos seguíamos besando con desesperación. Su sabor era exquisito, tal como su aroma y me volvían loco. Comencé a avanzar con ella hacia la sala de estar. Se separó de mí y sonrió con malicia, sensualmente.

- Eres hermosa - murmuré sin pensarlo.

- Gracias. - dijo sonriente. Puso sus manos en mis hombros y luego, de la nada me empujó hacia atrás. Sentí mi cuerpo cayendo sobre algo duro y grande, y escuché horrorizado el sonido de unas teclas debajo de mí.

- ¡Mi piano! - grité mirandola con enojo.

- Eres demasiado sexy cuando te enojas. Nunca lo había notado o quizá nunca lo quise ver - dijo todavía con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a mí con pasos lentos.

- No es gracioso. ¿Sabes de qué época es? Demonios, es un piano de cola - gruñí. Inhalé profundamente para tratar de calmarme y pude notar el olor de su excitación incrementándose.

- Ya te compraré uno niño bonito - murmuró poniendo sus pies a cada lado de mis piernas.

- Me las pagarás - dije observando como ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mí.

- Te lo pagaré en carne - dijo seductoramente. Solté una risita divertida. Era la primera vez en muchos años que reía tanto, esto era una faceta nueva en mi y me gustaba.

- Quiero un piano de cola - repliqué.

- Como quieras - fue lo último que dijo antes de besarme apasionadamente. Sus labios succionaron con fiereza mi labio inferior con la ayuda de su lengua. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en la sensación. Puse mis manos en su cadera y nos giré, apartándome de los restos del piano. En este momento ya nada me importaba, solo quería enterrarme en ella, fuerte y rápidamente.

Sus piernas envolvieron mi cintura en cuanto me posicioné sobre ella. Pasé mis manos lentamente por sus muslos, recorriendo la suave piel de mármol. Tomó mi trasero entre sus manos y empujó contra ella, buscando un poco de presión. En respuesta comencé a embestirla con fuerza, ignorando el hecho de que todavía seguíamos con ropa. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió audiblemente. Puse mis manos en su entrada y tomé el pedazo de tela, rompiéndolo.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema con las ropas? - preguntó contra mis labios. - ¿Es que... - su pregunta quedó en el aire, siendo reemplazado por un gemido cuando metí mis dedos dentro de ella. Gruñí cuando comprobé lo mojada que estaba y su aroma era demasiado genial.

- Solo me impiden ver lo que quiero ver. Son un estorbo - murmuré. Saqué mis dedos de su interior e instintivamente me los llevé a la boca, saboreandola. - Eres deliciosa - dije con voz ronca. Sus manos se fueron al comienzo de mis pantalones y trató de desabrochar sin éxito el botón. Frunció el ceño concentrándose en su trabajo, pero no lo logro. Intentó otros treinta segundo hasta que finalmente los rompió gruñendo a la vez.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema con las ropas? - pregunté imitándola.

- Cállate - dijo con una sonrisa mientras bajaba mis pantalones. Se quedó embobada mirando mi erección y no pude evitar sonreír. - Dos meses perdidos. - murmuró humedeciendo sus labios.

- Lo sé - respondí mientras volví a recostarme sobre ella. Mis labios buscaron su boca y la besé. Puse mis manos en sus muslos y en respuesta, ella envolvió mi cintura. Mis manos sujetaron su cadera cuidadosamente; ya había terminado con el juego previo y necesitaba de una liberación ahora.

Gemimos al mismo tiempo cuando entré en ella de una sola estocada. Comencé a embestirla lentamente, dandole el tiempo a que se acostumbre. Era tan estrecha, suave, y fría. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Sus paredes me envolvían de una manera tan exquisita que me resultaba difícil contenerme. Mis labios se dirigieron a su cuello mientras comencé a acelerar mis embestidas, entrando en ella rápido y fuertemente. Sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

Ella agitaba la cadera con sensualidad al igual que como yo lo hacía, nos movimos sincronizadamente porque conocíamos nuestros ritmos. Como si no fuera la primera vez que estuvieramos haciendo esto. Sus manos se fueron a mi cuero cabelludo y comenzó a masajear con sus dedos.

- Más - demandó en medio de un gemido.

- Mas qué - pregunté.

- Más duro - gruñó con los ojos cerrados. Y como ordenó, puse una mano debajo de ella, sujetándola de la espalda. Apreté mis movimientos y entré en ella rápida y profundamente, a una velocidad que solo un vampiro poseía. - Edward - gimió mi nombre. Fue como una caricia para mis oídos porque era sensacional como sonaba mi nombre en sus labios. Y mas genial si estaba gimiendo.

Este nueva posición me permitió llegar a lugares que nunca antes había llegaba, y supe que encontre ese punto que le volvería loca cuando sus gemidos se fueron haciendo mas audibles y constantes. Su interior se fue apretando cada vez más alrededor de mí, y en unas cuantas penetraciones más, sus paredes me envolvieron en un delicioso y fuerte orgasmo.

- Mierda - gruñí sintiendo mi orgasmo potente y mágico. La energía que se había acumulado en mi bajo vientre se expandió por todo mi cuerpo, dejándome atontado por unos segundos. Me dejé caer sobre ella apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras recuperaba mi respiración, siendo que no lo necesitaba.

Sus piernas abandonaron mi cintura y descansaron en el piso. Sentí sus manos acariciando mi rostro suavemente mientras dejaba pequeños besos en mi cuello.

- Creo que cumpliste tu trabajo - murmuró en mi oído. Puse mis manos en el piso como apoyo, separandome de ella. Miré hacia abajo y le dediqué una sonrisa sin razón alguna.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunté confundido al mismo tiempo que me salía de su interior, sentándome en el piso. Ella hizo lo mismo, quedando de esta manera, frente a frente.

- A que me hiciste olvidar la sangre humana - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bue... Suele pasar - dije encogiendome de hombro. - Soy un experto en distraer a las neófitas.

Ella me golpeó el pecho juguetonamente y rió.

- Hablo enserio. - dijo seriamente. - Si hay algo mas irresistible que la sangre humana, ese eres tú. - confesó agachando la cabeza, avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué te avergüenzas de decirlo? - pregunté confundido, tomando su mentón para hacer contacto visual. Sus ojos dorados me miraron intensamente y sentí una energía inexplicable en mi pecho. Era una especie de hormigueo.

- ¿Te das cuenta que es la primera vez que hablamos sin pelear, verdad? - preguntó desviando el tema.

- Supongo que el orgasmos apaciguó un poco las aguas - murmuré.

- Así es - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - Te propongo un trato, una tregua.

- ¿Y cuál sería ese?

- Yo estoy dispuesta a trabajar en mi autocontrol, no beber sangre humana solo si tu me ayudas a buscar donde hay león de montaña. - sonreí ampliamente, ésta era una Bella razonable, amistosa y simpática. Me agradaba mucho.

- Me parece buena idea - respondí.

- Y... - murmuró desviando la mirada.

- ¿Y qué? - pregunté, tomando su rostro con mis manos para que me mirara.

- Cada vez que se acerque un humano, o tenga sed de humano tu tienes que estar allí, distrayéndome.

- ¿Distrayéndote de qué manera? - pregunté sabiendo ya la respuesta, pero quería escucharlo de ella.

- Sexualmente - dijo sin pudor. Alcé una ceja mientras sonreía engreídamente.

- ¿Necesitas de mis poderes sexuales para calmar tus instintos primitivos? - pregunté.

- Bueno.. si no estas dispuesto a eso, conozco a muchos vampiros que estarían más que felices de hacerlo - dijo encogiendose de hombros.

- Es mentira, solo me conoces a mí. - repliqué.

- De seguro puedo encontrar a mas.

- Vale. Te ayudo, pero con la condición que solo _yo_ seré tu distracción. ¿Entendido?

- ¿Y por qué esa exclusividad? Soy una neófita libre, puedo tener sexo con quien quiera. - dijo sonriente.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que no te importara que ayude a otras vampiras neófitas. ¿No?

- Solo me conoces a mí - dijo imitándome.

- De seguro puedo encontrar a más - respondí sonriente.

- Esta bien. - bufó.

- ¿Te molesta que esté con otra neófita? - pregunté alzando las cejas.

- ¿Te molesta que esté con otro vampiro? - preguntó. De solo pensar que ella podría ser tocada por otra persona de la manera en que yo la toqué, me volvía enfermo. No me agradaba para nada.

- Sí - respondí. - Mucho, y no sé por qué.

- Vale, tendré sexo solo contigo - dijo suspirando, como si fuera un castigo. Reí.

- Bien, y yo te complaceré solo a ti. ¿Qué te parece? - ella se encogió de hombro, pero su sonrisa me hizo ver que no era tan indiferente ante esa exclusividad.

- Tengo sed - murmuró con las cejas fruncidas.

- ¿Es una excusa para que comience mi trabajo ahora ya, verdad? - pregunté con una sonrisa engreída mientras ponía mis manos en su cintura y la atraía hacia mi.

- Puede ser - susurró besandome suavemente. - Y tengo _mucha _sed, así que ve preparando tus dotes sexuales, que necesito muchos orgasmos como distracción.

- ¿Crees que tendrás suficiente con dos o tres?

- Nunca tendré suficiente de ti. Ahora que me di cuenta del espécimen de hombre que eres, nada será suficiente. - sonreí.

- Bueno... tenemos una eternidad por delante. Eso es lo bueno de ser vampiros - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Gracias. Por esta oportunidad. - murmuró mirándome a los ojos. No pude evitar acariciar su suave mejilla y nuevamente sentí ese hormigueo en mi pecho. Le dediqué una sonrisa, que en el gesto significaba "De nada"- Creo que no es tan malo la eternidad después de todo, mientras tenga un león de montaña y un hombre como tu, podré sobrevivir.

- Amén - murmuré antes de poner mi mano en su nuca y acercar su rostro para así besarla.

Y pensar que desperdiciamos dos meses discutiendo, mientras podríamos haber estado follando. Que tontos fuimos. Pero para los vampiros, el tiempo no existe, así que dos meses no serán nada comparado con la eternidad que tenemos por delante

Fin.


End file.
